Forever, My Love!
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Finished It’s been 2 years since the last time they saw each other. Many things have happened to the both of them. But what happens when they cross paths? Old feelings spark? New feelings develop?
1. Chapter One

Spoiler: A year after season 6 for Buffy and A year after season 3 for Angel, "I Will Remember You" flashbacks for Season 1 of Angel, "The Prom," "Forever," "Becoming Pt. 1-2," "The Gift" and "Surprise" flashbacks for Buffy. (So, the last time Buffy and Angel saw each other were in "Forever" when Buffy's mom died.

Spoiler 1: Giles is gone, but is returning. Angel human?

**AN:** I just cleaned it up a little and put the chapters in the chapter section. Same story and possibly a different sentence for the ending.

**ºººº**

**Chapter One**

It was a cool day, in July. Buffy walked quietly through the cemetery. Hoping for some action. It had become quite dull and dead since Glory was defeated and she jumped in the portal, to save her sister, Dawn, and the world, for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Flashbacks of memories flooded her mine. What it had been like before she was brought back to life, by Willow. It bothered her a lot that they brought her back, in the beginning. But now, she couldn't be mad anymore. She would have done the same thing, if she were in their shoes.

Buffy stopped in her tracks as she heard a loud scuffle, off to her left. "Hum, looks like they couldn't hide forever," She said to herself. She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out "Mr. Pointy," as Kendra called it. Her favorite stake. A small smile spread across her lips, but then, sadness over took her. The painful memory of finding her, on the library floor, dead, stuck to her head, as she headed over to the bushes.

**ºººº**

On the other side of the bushes, Angel, with a powerful upper cut, sent the vampire, flying in the near by head stone. Breaking it as it landed on the grass. But that didn't stop the vampire. It got up and went after Angel.

**ºººº**

As she got closer, a warm tingly feeling ran through her body. The feeling she would get, when Angel was around.

She turned around and looked. But to find nothing. Nothing, but darkness. The moon lightly shined through the trees off in the distance. Showing a small-lighted path.

She tried pushing that feeling out, but it got stronger, as she walked closer.

**ºººº**

Angel looked up for a second, just as he noticed Buffy coming. He didn't want her to see him, at least not right then. She would want to know why, he was in town. That he didn't have answers to. He broke off a tree branch and stuck the vampire with it. In seconds, it dusted. Letting the cool air, carry off with its remains.

He took one last look at her, before he disappeared into the darkness.

**ºººº**

Before Buffy could see what was going on, whatever it was had gone. She swore that she heard some noise, and she just couldn't shake the feeling that it might have been Angel. She looked around the area, for a few minutes. Noticing that something had happened, but what? A broken head stone lay at her feet and a few footprints were made in the dirt.

"Okay, I think I'm losing my mind," She said, as she started walking home. She did her nightly routine and now it was time to go home and soak in the bathtub.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

She walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door.

"Dawn. Willow, I'm home," She yelled, through the house, as she closed the door behind her.

"We're in the kitchen, Buffy." She heard Willow call back.

She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door. She slipped out of her shoes and went to the kitchen.

**ºººº**

Dawn and Willow were sitting at the table, drinking juice, and talking. They were talking about nonsense stuff, when Buffy walked in.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hey. Any luck tonight?" Willow asked.

Buffy grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat at the table, next to Willow.

"I think I'm losing my mind," Buffy said.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked her sister.

"Cause I was just walking along like I usually do. And I hear something. And I go take a look, and there was nothing there. There was evidence of a fight, but I didn't see anyone around, when I got there."

"Well, you did have a rough day, maybe you were hearing things," Willow told her.

"But, how do you describe the broken head stone and the foot prints?"

"Maybe there was a fight of some sort, and when they saw you coming, they took off running," Dawn said.

Buffy just glanced at her. She was always sarcastic about what her sister did, for a living. Willow just smiled.

"Dawnie, why don't you go upstairs and clean your room?" Willow asked politely.

"Awe, do I have too?" She asked, giving her a disgusted face.

"Yes."

"Fine." Dawn got up from the table, put her glass in the sink and went to her room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The two girls sat there for a while, talking. Buffy wanted to tell her best friend about her feeling she got, but wasn't sure how Willow would react to it.

She stared at the picture on the wall, paying no attention to what Willow was saying. Her mind wondered. The feeling still tingled throughout her body.

Willow looked up at her, and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. "How's it where you're at?" She asked.

Buffy's thoughts were shaken away. "Oh sorry, Will, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked, very interested.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Buffy, we're been friends for what, 8 years now. You know you can tell me anything."

Buffy looked at her. "All right. You remember that feeling I would get, every time that Angel would be around?"

Willow shook her head.

"I got that feeling tonight. Like he was around or watching me. But I couldn't see him."

Willow took this info in. "Are you sure?" She asked.

She looked up at her, staring her in the eyes. The look "I'm sure" was on her face. "And it's still there."

"Do you think he would be in town?" Willow asked, curiously.

Buffy sat there for a minute thinking. If he was, what was he doing here? Why would he be here? A million questions ran through her mind.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out," She said, getting up from the table. "Watch Dawn for me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Buffy went to the living room and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her jacket off the coat rack and left the house.

**ºººº**

Willow sat there for a minute, a smile on her face, before she headed up stairs to help Dawn with her room.

**ºººº**

Buffy walked, for what seemed like hours. No sight of Angel and the further she got, the weaker the feeling got.

"Maybe, I'm kidding myself," She said, as she stopped at the park. "Seeing him would just make things worse. Yeah...No, it wouldn't. It would just make it better."

She walked over to one of the swings and sat down, slightly pushing with her feet. Buffy sat there, thinking, of what it would be like to see him again. It had been over a year since the last time they saw each other. Many things had happened since the last time they saw each other at her mom's funeral.

That day. As she stood there, staring down at the freshly covered dirt, as he walked up behind her. Apologizing that he wasn't able to arrive sooner, do to the sun. She could still feel his arms wrapped around her, as they sat there, together talking. Her mind wondered to the kiss that they shared. She knew he was a little edgy when she kissed him. But she couldn't help herself. Whenever there was a problem, she would go to him, for help or for comfort, or just to be held by him. But, it didn't seem like it bothered him that much. He did ask her, he could stay as long as she wanted him too. But it wasn't Forever, like she had said. The next day, he was gone, leaving her to deal with her own pain and grief by herself. Even though she had her friends there, it wasn't the same. She wanted him. Like old times. She was only kidding herself. She knew she would never have him again. He went his separate way, because he thought he couldn't give her the life that she deserves.

"But, who is it to decide on what's good for me? Me...me...I am. No one else," She quietly said, as the tears started building up. She did a lot of not so good things, and one of them, was letting Angel slip through her fingers, without trying to keep him in Sunnydale. And now, it was too late. He had his own life to worry about. He didn't have time to worry about her anymore.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Angel walked slowly through Sunnydale, taking in every sight. Walking past the bronze, where he and Buffy had been together a few times. He didn't like the feeling, which settled down at the bottom of his stomach. That he hasn't told Buffy that he was in town. He couldn't find the right words, to tell her that he misses her. He knew he made a big mistake walking out of her life, but at the time, he knew it was the right thing to do. Now he hated himself.

As he made his way to the park, something told him to turn around, and head in a different direction. But he didn't listen. And that's when he saw her. Sitting there. He quickly hid himself behind the tree. He stood there, as he watched her. His mind racing with thoughts. Thoughts of running up to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. But, he pulled himself together, and tried to push that urge out of him.

**ºººº**

Buffy whipped the tears off her face, with the sleeve of her jacket. It was starting to get really cold out, so she headed back to the house. She walked down the street. And stopped. She could feel him again. Stronger then before. She knew he was around. But, where, she had no clue. Tears stung her eyes. She turned around, hoping and praying that he would be there.

"Angel?" She called out, quietly. Her eyes light up with the hope of seeing him there.

But he was nowhere near. She placed her head down and continued on walking home. Tears slowly made there way down her cheeks.

**ºººº**

Angel hated himself, more now. That he was too much of a chicken to show him self, when she had called his name. It sent little shivers up his spine, hearing her call him. Her voice, so soft. He knew he had hurt her, yet again, by the look in her eyes, as she continued on walking home.

He watched her, until he couldn't see her anymore. Then, he headed to his old place, to think, of a way to tell Buffy the real reason he was in Sunnydale.

**ºººº**

When Buffy got home, she headed straight to her room, avoiding any questions from Willow or Dawn. She wasn't in the mood to be made fun of.

She grabbed some pajamas from her closet and went to take a shower.

**ºººº**

When she was done, she dried herself off and got dressed. She turned off the light in the bathroom and went to her room. She turned off the light and crawled in bed. Soon after, she was asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Angel stood in her room, as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He walked over to the side of her bed, and gently sat down, trying not to wake her up. He lightly caressed her cheek. A tingly feeling ran through his body, as he touched her. Feeling her skin, against him, stirred an unbelievable feeling in side. He wanted to take her in his arms, and make them become one again.

He watched her, as she opened her eyes. Blinking, getting them use to the darkness.

"Angel?" She whispered softly.

"Shh...love," He said, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Angel..." She moaned, as he started kissing her neck. Softly nibbling, trying not to hurt her, as he made his way back to her lips.

He pulled off his shirt, as she ran her fingertips over his chest. He started un-buttoning her shirt, caressing her sides, with his hands. Taking in every touch he made.

"My love," Angel whispered in her ear.

"Angel, I want to feel you. Feel you in me," Buffy barely got out. Her heart pounded with love. A love that was lost for so long.

Angel gently climbed on top of her. Grabbing a hold of her hands, he pulled them up above her head, as their fingers came together. He slowly, trying not to hurt her, he entered himself in her.

A few moans, escaped their lips, and their breathing picked up, as he moved to the rhythm.

"My sweet, Buffy," He whispered in her ear.

**ºººº**

They lay there together, in each other's arms. Their breathing had returned back to normal.

"I love you Angel," Buffy said.

"I love you too, Buffy," He said, as he kissed the top of her head. "Soon, my love..."

"Soon? Soon, for what?" She asked.

"Soon, we will be together again."

Buffy looked at him confused. She sat up, covering her self, with the sheet. She turned to ask him what he meant, but he was already gone.

"Angel?" She called out. She looked around, but he was no where in sight.

**ºººº**

"Angel...Angel?" Buffy sat up in bed. Breathing heavy, she put a hand over her chest. Her heart was pounding fast. Her face was covered in sweat. She searched around her room, but he was not there. Tears slowly made their way down her face. Just then, she realized that it was only a dream.

"But...but it felt so real," She cried, as her heart broke.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next night…

Buffy didn't go out patrolling. Afraid she would feel him again. After the dream last night, she couldn't handle the feeling anymore. She had locked her bedroom door so that no one would disturb her.

A few times, Dawn would ask to see if she wanted anything, but she would get no answer. Everyone began to worry about her. Willow had called Giles and left a message on the answering machine to call her back.

**ºººº**

Buffy laid awake, staring up at the ceiling, counting how many tiles are up there. She'd cry when she would get to a certain number, remembering that's how old Angel was. She felt miserable...afraid...alone... She knew that she had worried her friends. For the last half hour, someone would be knocking on the door, to see if she wanted anything or to talk. She didn't mean to worry her friends. She just wanted to be alone, to think her feelings through.

**ºººº**

Willow was on the phone with Giles. Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn waited on what he had to say.

"Okay. Thank you Giles, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear," Willow said. She said her goodbye and hung up the phone.

"That was Giles. He said, he'll be on the first flight to America tonight," Willow told everyone.

"I...I hope this will help her," Tara said.

"Me too. I haven't seen her like this, since Joyce died," Xander said, as he removed his arm from around Anya and sat forward.

"It was hard on everyone," Willow said. She glanced up at Dawn. Sadness was in her eyes. Willow got up and walked over by Dawn. Dawn rested her head on Tara's shoulder, as she remembered the frightening day, which her mom had died.

"Dawnie, you alright?" She asked, as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about Buffy."

Willow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay. She just needs a little time to her self."

"Wanna come out with me while, I patrol?" She whispered. This caught Dawn's attention. She never had gone patrolling with Buffy. Said, it was too dangerous for her. She shook her head.

"Go put your shoes on," Willow told her.

Dawn got up and headed up stairs.

"I'm gonna go take Dawn for some ice cream. Anybody want any?" Willow asked.

"Chocolate fudge sundae for me," Xander said. He turned to Anya. "You want anything?" She shook her head no.

A few minutes later, Dawn came down, ready to go.

"We'll be back," She said, kissing Tara.

"Be careful," Tara told her.

Willow and Dawn left the house.

**ºººº**

Buffy got out of bed and went to her window. She heard the door close. She could see Willow and Dawn, walking down the street. She looked at her alarm clock. It was past 10:00.

"I hope she isn't taking her patrolling," She said, as she headed back to her bed. "Maybe they're going out for ice cream. The shop doesn't close until 11:00. But she should have taken Xander with them. Ahh, Willow will know what to do if they run into any trouble." She covered back up with her blanket. Then it hit her. What if anything happens to them, it would be her fault? She was too worried about her own problems to watch out for them. Guilt ran over her face.

She got out of bed and got dressed. She threw on a pair of sweats and her shoes. She walked over to her window and opened it. A cool gust of wind blew through the room. She grabbed her stake off her nightstand and climbed out through the window.

She was just going to make sure that they got through safe and back home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Willow and Dawn, walked through the gravesite. Dawn held a cross close to her chest and a small stake in her left hand. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. She wanted to go along, to see how they do it, but she doesn't want to come across anything that she would have to kill.

"We have to stop at the ice cream shop before we head home. I told them that's where we were going," Willow said.

"Okay. I could use some chocolate ice cream," Dawn told her.

"We can head there now. Looks like no vampires tonight," Willow said, as her and Dawn started walking in the direction of the Ice Cream Shop.

**ºººº**

Buffy walked a couple feet behind them. Making sure that nothing happened to them while they walked to the Ice Cream Shop. Her thoughts wondered to her dream. It felt so real. His touch. His kisses. The way he felt against her body. Tears started building up in her eyes.

She didn't understand why she was having dreams. She never did except for the first 3 weeks he was gone, but after, they had disappeared. But now, when she had felt him, yesterday, the dreams happened again. And she hated it. She hated the feeling, how real it felt.

**ºººº**

Angel walked through the gravesite. His mind wondered to thoughts of Buffy. He hated not being able to tell her why he was in town.

Angel looked up when he heard voices. Voices that sounds familiar to him. He could see Willow and Dawn walking. An idea popped in his mind. Maybe Willow could help him with his problem. He turned and headed in the direction of the two girls.

**ºººº**

Buffy noticed a dark figure walking towards her friend and sister. She picked up speed, hoping to catch to the figure before it could do any harm to them. She pulled out her stake, and ran. Hoping it wasn't too late.

**ºººº**

Dawn heard a tree branch break behind them. She jumped a little. "Will, I think someone is following us," Dawn told her, afraid.

"Just keep on walking. We're almost there," Willow said, as she grabbed a hold of Dawn's arm and hurried to the light up ahead.

**ºººº**

Buffy grabbed a hold of the man and wiped him around, not taking a look at the face as she upper cut him. "Trying to go after my family. Wrong move," She said, as she held the stake, ready to take action.

Willow and Dawn stopped and turned around when they heard noises behind them. They saw Buffy standing over a dark figure, who lay on the ground. They ran up to her.

"Are you guys alright?" Buffy asked, taking a glance at them.

"Yeah, just a little scared," Dawn said.

**ºººº**

Angel lay on the ground. Face covered by his arm. Somebody caught him off guard, before he could se who it was. He felt a large amount of pain shoot through his jaw. For a minute, he thought it was broken, but it wasn't when he moved it back and forth.

**ºººº**

Buffy turned her attention back to the figure that lay on the ground. "You guys really don't know when to learn. You mess with my family, you mess with me."

The man moved. A few groans escaped his mouth. He knew that voice. A voice that he loved so much. He turned his head as their eyes met.

Buffy stared down at him. Her stake fell from her hands, on the ground. She was over whelmed with emotions as the tears started building up. She closed her eyes, thinking that she was dreaming again. But when she opened them, he was still there.

"Angel?" The words finally escaped her lips.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Buffy," He said quietly. He got off the ground. "Nice upper cut." He placed a hand over the, now red spot on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," She told him, feeling really bad about this time.

"Hey Angel," Willow said. "It's good to see you again."

Angel looked at her and smiled. "Same here. How you been?"

"Good. Good. Well, we're off now," She said, as she grabbed a hold of Dawn's arm and started walking towards the Ice Cream Shop again.

**ºººº**

"I wonder what he's going here?" Dawn asked, as they ran across the street.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out," Willow said, as they got in line.

**ºººº**

Buffy and Angel stood there, awkwardly, in silence. Buffy looked up at him. Their eyes meeting. Buffy smiled shyly.

Angel felt butterflies in his stomach. He smiled back at her. He felt strange standing there. No words said between them. He wished that he could turn and run and hide. But didn't couldn't It was too late to try to hide now.

"Hi," He said, stupidly.

"Hey," She said. "I really am sorry about before. I thought you were someone else. My instincts kicked in, before I realized that it was you."

"That's okay. I probably would have done the same thing. I'll live," He told her, reassuring her.

"What brings you to Sunnydale, if you don't mind me asking?"

He hoped that he wouldn't have to answer that. At least not right now. But he knew that there was no way around it. He was going to have to answer, even if a part of him told him not too. He had to stall as long as he could.

**ºººº**

Buffy and Angel started walking. Soon, before they realized it, they were standing in front of her house. They walked around to the back of the house.

Buffy glanced up, and noticed that Willow and Dawn were there. They had made it back safely. She let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't know what to do, if anything ever happened to her sister or her friends.

They sat down on the back porch steps. Buffy realized that he hadn't yet answered her question. She knew that he was hiding something. She turned to look at him.

"You never did answer my question," She said. "I'd like to know why you're hear, if that's okay."

Angel knew that he had stalled to long. So, now he knew he had to tell.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just came to visit?" He asked, as he looked in to her hazel eyes.

Buffy sat there for a minute to think. She didn't believe it and he knew that. "Nope. There's something else to why you're here and I'd like to know why. Cause it's driving me nuts. I know you were in the park yesterday. You couldn't fool me."

"Yeah, I was," He said, looking down at his shoes. "It was just really hard to be able to see you."

"Why's that?" She asked, wanting, needing, to know.

"It was hard, because...because I miss you Buffy."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Miss me?" She barely said, above a whisper.

"There I said it. Now that wasn't so bad," He said, letting out a big sigh. He did feel better. He looked at her. Her expression made him begin to worry. Worry that he shouldn't have said anything. "I knew I shouldn't have said it."

"No. No. I'm just...well, taken by surprise," She told him.

Their eyes met again. A warm tingly feeling ran through her body, as she looked deep into his soft brown eyes. All thoughts disappeared in her mind, as she brought a hand up to his cheek and lightly caressed it. Angel leaned forward, inches away from kissing her. A strong force held them there.

Angel brushed away her hair, from her face. She closed her eyes, as she felt his touch. Before they knew what was happening, Angel leaned in and kissed her, softly. Mixed emotions ran through both of them.

**ºººº**

Buffy finally pulled away, breathless. "Wow." Was all she could say.

Angel looked away. He knew that he shouldn't have done that. But he just couldn't control himself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm not complaining. It was amazing," She told him. "No regrets. I'm glad that you did." She reached out and touched his hand.

He looked up at her and smiled.

**ºººº**

They sat there for a few minutes in silences, taking in what had just happened. Buffy couldn't get the words that he missed her out of her head. They played over and over.

"I miss you too Angel," She finally said. "I miss you so much."

Angel looked up. He couldn't help but smile to himself. She did miss him as much as he misses her.

"You know, when I left, I thought I was doing the right thing. Leave you and let you have a normal life. But I never imagine that it would be so hard to live without you apart of my life," He said, softly. "But now, I realize that I made a mistake. Letting you go."

She sat there as she listened to him. Tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. The night of when he left played through her mind.

**ºº**

After they had beaten the mayor, she looked around everywhere for him. Hoping and praying that he had made it out. She had run into Xander. He had told her, he made it. A big relief was lifted off her shoulders. But she wanted to see him. To say her good bye. She looked and looked, but he was nowhere near to be found. Then she felt him. She turned and there he stood off in the distance.

They stood there for a few minutes and with that, he turned and left. Walking out of her life. What they once had, was now gone.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Pain stabbed her in her broken heart. "Angel, please, I can't hear this. It hurts," She said, as she stood up. "It feels like someone is stabbing me in the heart, all over again. I can't deal with this pain anymore."

Angel stood up, looking at her. He knew what she felt, because he felt it too. He gently grabbed a hold of her. "I know. I know the pain. I go through it every day. Wondering if I made the right choice. It feels like you can't breathe. You just want to die."

"Please stop," She pleaded.

"Buffy, please listen..." But before he could finish. She pushed him away from her, before she could hear anymore.

"No. I won't. I can't. You have no idea what it's like to be me. Have the one you love, leave you. Your mother dies. Having to grow up before your eyes. Die to save the people you love and the world. Be brought back and now this," She cried. "I just can't handle it anymore."

Angel wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him, as she cried, "Buffy, I'm not here to make you remember the pain that I caused," He told her. She looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. "I'm here to fix my mistake."

"Mistake?" She asked, confused.

"My mistake of letting you go. I want you to be apart of my life again and I want to be apart of yours. I want to be the one that makes love to you at odd hours of the day. Be able to kiss you. Be able to hold you. Be able to wake up in the morning next to you. Fight along side with you. And I want to be the one that loves you like no other has ever loved you."

Buffy looked up at him. "Make love how? I thought you'd lose your soul if you experience one moment of happiness?"

He smiled. "A vampire can't lose his soul, if it's permanent. Long story, maybe later I'll tell you."

"You won't leave me again?" She asked.

"No more."

With this, Buffy through her arms around him. "I've waited forever, for this day."

"So have I." He whispered. "So have I."

**ºººº**

Willow went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She happened to look out the window. She smiled to herself as she saw what was going on out side. Buffy and Angel were kissing. She thought that this had to be a good thing.

"Hey guys. Come here. Hurry," Willow yelled.

Everyone came to see what Willow wanted. She pointed to the window. They looked. Xander smiled. Even though he never really did like Angel, for that he had been jealous of him. He couldn't help it. He was happy. If being with Angel, made her happy, then he was happy for her. For them.

Tara looked at Willow with love. She smiled. Willow smiled back. Tara held Willow's hand as they headed back to the living room to watch TV.

**ºººº**

"You feel like coming in?" Buffy asked him.

"Sure," He said.

"We'd have to go through the famous window to my early sneak outs. I doubt they know you're here. And I'm not ready to answer million questions," She said, as she walked over to the side of the house.

"They know. They were standing in the window before," Angel told her.

While they were hugging, after their kiss, Angel happened to look up and saw them standing there, watching.

"Okay. Then we'll use the door."

Angel grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

They headed inside and went straight to her room. Everyone just smiled, said nothing, and continued to watch TV. They'd ask questions later.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Buffy closed the door behind them. Angel walked over to her dresser. He could see the ring that he had given to her on her 17th birthday. He picked it up and held it between his fingers. He smiled to himself.

"You still have this?" He asked, as he turned to look at her, and held the ring up. "I thought you'd get rid of it, after I left."

Buffy walked over to him. "Yeah. It was the only thing that I had left of you."

Angel grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He gently pulled her close to him. Lightly kissing her, sending little shivers up her spine. He ran his fingers up her back.

"Angel..." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, Love," He said, as he kissed her neck.

"I...I want...you now."

He looked up in her eyes and smiled. He caressed her face. She closed her eyes, as she took in his touch. He lifted her chin, their lips meeting. Kissing her. Letting her know, he felt the same way. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and gently lay her down.

They kissed. Their desire for each other grew stronger. They needed each other more then they ever did before.

**ºººº**

Buffy snuggled closer to Angel. Resting her head on his chest, lighting running her fingers up and down his chest, as they lay together in each other's arms. Angel kissed her forehead.

"I was thinking about moving back to Sunnydale," He finally said. Buffy lifted her head. Their eyes meeting. "What do you think?"

"That would be wonderful," She said, as she kissed him. "But what about Cordy and Wesley?"

"I'm sure that they could handle the job without me there for a while. We could visit them and see how things are going. Help out if they need it."

Buffy smiled. "We could do that. Or maybe, I can move to LA."

"What about Dawn and them?" He asked,

"She could come with or stay here. I'm sure Willow and Tara will look out for her," She said, as she rested her head back on his chest. "Or you could move here. Like old times."

"Yeah," He said. "Like old times. Start a new life together. We can go to LA tomorrow if you want and grab my stuff."

"Okay. I'll ask Xander and Anya if they'd like to keep an eye on Dawnie for me, while we're gone. Maybe stay a few days. Be alone. Together," She said, with a sly smile, as she ran her fingers down his chest and under the sheet.

"Get to know each other again. Explore each other's bodies. Fulfill our deepest desires."

Angel let out a small moan, as Buffy gently stroked him. "We could do that. But why wait, when we can fulfill them now," He said.

Just when Buffy knew he was ready to release, she quickly took her hand away. Angel groaned. It was pay back.

"Woman, you are evil," He said, as he rolled on top of her. Buffy just laughed.

**ºººº**

Downstairs...

Dawn was getting tired. Every now and then, she'd nodded off, but quickly opened her eyes. Hoping no one would have noticed. They had been watching some boring movie on TV. Xander and Anya had left a few minutes ago. Anya had to wake up early to open the Magic Shop the next day.

Dawn looked over at Willow who was spread out on the couch, resting her head in Tara's lap. Tara running her fingers through her hair, as they watched the movie together. Dawn smiled to her self. She was really glad that they had gotten back together. After Willow was all witchcraft free, they had a talk. And decided that they wanted to give it another try. She did notice between them, just how much they had missed each other. And she was happy for them that they found their way back to each other.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Dawn said, as she got up from the chair.

"Night Dawnie," Willow said.

"Good night guys," She said, heading up stairs. She had walked past Buffy's room. She heard nothing, wondering if she and Angel were sleeping. But she was too tired to check. She closed her door behind her and crawled in bed. Soon after, she fell asleep.

**ºººº**

"Will?" Tara asked, quietly.

"Yeah baby," Willow said, turning to look up at her.

"Do...Do you think Buffy and Angel are back together?"

Willow sat up. "I don't know. I'm hoping they do."

"Me too. I've heard a lot of good things about him, from Giles, a while back and the not so good things. But I know love when I see it. And they really love each other."

Willow smiled. "Like I love you."

Tara blushed. "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed Willow.

**ºººº**

A yellow cab pulled up to the Summers house. Giles got out, paid the driver for driving him from LA to Sunnydale.

"Thanks lad," He said, as he closed the cab door. The cab drove off. Giles picked up his bag and headed up to the house. He took a deep breath. It had been awhile since he was here. He had gone back to England, because he thought that Buffy didn't need him anymore. But the phone call he got earlier, made him start to think twice. Was she really ready to be on her own? He knocked on the door.

**ºººº**

Tara and Willow's kiss was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Tara got up, looked at the clock. "Who could be here so late?" She asked, as she went to answer the door.

Willow got up. "I don't know."

Tara opened the door. Standing there was Giles. Shyly she said her hello, as she let him in.

"I didn't wake you guys did I?" He asked, as he dropped his bag and gave Willow a hug.

"No. We were watching TV."

"How is she?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"She's fine. Actually, doing really good," Willow said.

"That's good to hear," He said, as he started heading up the stairs. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of her door. He could hear something going on in her room. Like she was wrestling around with someone. He began to worry. He knocked on her door. But no answer.

**ºººº**

Buffy and Angel were wrestling around on the bed. A few laughs and giggles escaped them.

"Pinned you," Buffy said, as she put all her body weight on Angel.

"Think again," He said, as he rolled her over and got on top of her. The next thing they knew, they fell off the bed. They didn't realize how close they were to the edge of the bed, when he had rolled her over. Making them both fall off the bed, with a loud thud. They started laughing.

"Owe, my butt," Buffy laughed.

**ºººº**

Willow and Tara heard the loud thud and ran up the stairs, wondering what happened. Giles worried, opened the door. He didn't expect to find what he saw.

Buffy looked up, and stopped laughing when she saw Giles, standing there. She quickly got off the floor.

"Giles?"


	12. Chapter Tweleve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Giles? What are you doing here," She asked, as she tried pulling herself together.

"I got a phone call from Willow. They were very worried about you," He told her. He took off his glasses and whipped them with his shirt.

Buffy looked at Willow and Tara. "Yeah. I was a little not my self. But I feel better. I just needed some time to myself," Buffy said, trying to hide the grin that was creeping through her lips. She turned to look at Angel. He had gotten himself off the floor and was sitting on the bed, with a grin a mild wide.

"I see. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Give me 5 minutes, to get some decent clothes on," She said, as she looked down at her tee shirt. "And, I'll meet you down stairs."

Giles nodded his head and turned to head back down stairs. Buffy closed the door and turned to look at Angel. "You don't think he noticed anything?" She asked, as she started laughing again. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and put them on.

Angel had put on his pants. When they were done, they headed down stairs, to the kitchen.

**ºººº**

Giles was sitting at the counter with Willow. Tara had gone to bed. She said she wasn't feeling that well. Giles had looked up when Buffy and Angel had walked in.

"Angel," He said. Angel nodded his head hello.

"You wanted to talk?" Buffy asked, as she got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah. Is everything alright with you?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Things are great. Couldn't be any better," She said, walking over to Angel and sat on his lap.

"But, by the sound of it, when I talked to Willow, things weren't okay." Willow looked up. She knew this was her cue to leave.

"I'm gonna go check on Tara. See how she's doing," She said, as she left the kitchen.

Buffy let out a sigh. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I wasn't. But I'm fine now."

"Okay. If you're sure," He said.

"I'm sure," She said, reassuring him.

"Then my work here isn't needed. I'll just go to a hotel and catch the next flight back to England," He said, getting up from his spot.

"Giles, you know you can stay here. You don't have to stay in a hotel. You're always welcome here," She said. "Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"I don't know. I really have to get back. You don't need any help. I see that you have everything under control."

"Please?" She asked, giving him the puppy eyes look.

After a few minutes of thinking. He didn't really have to go back any time soon. "Oh all right. I'll stay for a while."

Buffy gave him a hug. "I'll go make up the couch. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," He said.

Buffy left, leaving him and Angel alone, awkwardly, in silence.

**ºººº**

"It's been awhile Angel," Giles said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah it has," He said. "Buffy tells me, you moved back to England. How's it over there?"

"Good. Not have to worry about so many demons or vampires. Occasionally you run into one. What brings you to Sunnydale?" Giles asked, getting a little protective.

"Came to visit. Maybe moving back here," Angel said, coolly.

"You and Buffy together?"

Angel knew there was no stopping him with the 20 questions. "Yes."

"Ah, I see." He walked up to him. "I've seen what pain you've caused her. You hurt her again, I personally will kill you myself," He said, as he left to check on Buffy.

Angel knew the type of relationship he had with Buffy. But Giles had nothing to worry. He wasn't going to hurt her. Ever again.

**ºººº**

Giles had gotten settled in, the living room, for the night. He was sitting on the cough, when Buffy walked in.

"Hey," She said, standing there next to the chair.

He looked up from the book that he was reading. "Hey."

She walked over to him and sat down on the cough. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I really do appreciate that you're here. Actually, I'm glad that you're here. Things have been really rough around here lately. I know that you've just got here and everything. But, I'm gonna go to LA with Angel later tonight, and do you think that you could watch Dawn while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Why are you going to LA?" He asked.

"Angel wants to get a few things. And we'll only be gone for a couple of days. 2 the most," She told him.

"Well, I suppose I could."

"But?" She just knew that was coming.

"But, you tell me what's been bothering you."

"I...I can do that," She said, as she started telling him, what's been on her mind.

**ºººº**

After about an hour of talking. Buffy explained everything, down to her dreams, running in to Angel. Finding out that Angel's soul was permanent and that he wanted her back.

"Wow. I can see why now. I'd be more then happy to look out for Dawn, while you're gone," Giles told her.

"Thank you. Thank you," She said, as she through her arms around him. "Thank you."

"No problem," He said.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. I have a long day a head of me," She said, as she got up.

"Goodnight Buffy," He said.

"Night Giles," She said, and headed back up stairs.

**ºººº**

Buffy quietly closed her door behind her, trying not to wake Angel up, who was sleeping peacefully. She took off her sweats and climbed in bed next to him.

"I love you Angel," She said, softly, kissing him on the forehead. She cuddled up next to him, and in seconds, she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Buffy woke up earlier then she wanted to. She rolled over and opened her eyes, to find that Angel wasn't there. For a minute she thought she had been dreaming everything. With a panic, she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. Hoping to find him. When she was about to go down stairs, she heard someone call her name from behind. She stopped and turned around. Standing there, with a towel wrapped around him, water dripping down his chest from his hair. Buffy sat down on the steps and started crying.

Angel looked down at her confused. He hoped that he didn't do anything wrong. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked, as he whipped the tears off her face.

"I thought I was dreaming everything. When I woke up you weren't there. And...and I thought it was all a dream," She cried.

"You were still sleeping when I got up. I didn't want to disturb you, so I went to take a shower," He told her. "I'm right here now."

Angel picked her up and carried her back to the room. He gently sat her down on the bed.

"Buffy are you sure you're alright?" He asked, as he placed his finger under her chin, and lifted her head. Their eyes meeting. He whipped her fallen tears away.

"Yeah. I'm fine. For a minute, I thought that I was dreaming again, and you weren't really here," She said, as a few more tears rolled down her cheek. "I just got a little freaked, that's all."

"Okay, if you're sure," He said, kissing her on the nose.

Buffy looked down and noticed that he only had a towel on. She smiled to herself as an idea popped in her mind. Angel got up to get dressed. When he stood, he felt a cold draft. He looked down and noticed that his towel was missing. He turned to look at Buffy, who was turning a dark shade of red. She had the towel in her hands.

"Oops...Did I do that?" She asked, as she began to giggle. He walked up to her and tackled her down on the bed. An uncontrollable laughter took Buffy over.

"You wait woman. Pay backs are always a bitch," He said, as he kissed her, grabbed the towel away from Buffy and stood up. He wrapped it around his waist again.

Buffy laid on the bed laughing. Trying hard not to. But when she would look at him, she'd start again.

Angel got dressed, with Buffy watching every move he made. He looked at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, as her heart melted. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Angel. He completed her in so many ways. And she was glad that he was apart of her life again. And this time, she wasn't going to let him slip away from her.

**ºººº**

It was nearly dark outside. Buffy and Angel were in the living room, watching TV, when the phone rang. Buffy reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Is Angel there?" The woman asked.

"Cordy? That you?" Buffy asked, surprised to hear her voice.

"Hey Buffy, how you been?" Cordelia asked.

"All right. Yourself?"

"Good. The visions sometimes get the best of me. They are a bitch to deal with."

"I bet. Here's Angel," She said, handing the phone to him.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, just calling to see when you were coming home," Cordelia said.

"Tonight. Tell Wesley that we all need to talk when I arrive," He told her.

"Okay. I will do that. See you when you get here," She said.

"Bye," Angel said, hanging up the phone.

**ºººº**

Buffy had said her goodbyes to everyone, as Angel waited in the car. "I'll be back Sunday, the latest," She told Giles. She gave Dawn a hug.

"You be good while I'm gone. I don't want to come home and Giles, tell me that you've been a brat," She told Dawn. Dawn just smiled.

"See you guys. And when you go out and patrol, please be careful," She said, to the Scooby's.

She walked to the car and got in. Angel started his car and pulled away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

About half way to LA, Buffy had fallen asleep. Resting her head on Angel's shoulder. He lightly caressed her face. He smiled to himself. He was happy, again. He finally had the woman that he loved. And he couldn't have asked for more.

Buffy stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled. She turned and looked up at Angel. Their eyes met for a second. He kissed her on the nose.

"Morning beautiful," Angel said.

Buffy sat up straight. "How long have I've been asleep?" She asked, stretching her legs.

Angel looked at his watch. "About an hour."

"Why did you let me sleep that long?"

"Because you looked so beautiful and I didn't want to disturb you."

She blushed. She cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, as they continued on down the dark road.

**ºººº**

They finally arrived in LA around 12:00. Angel pulled up next to the hotel and turned off the car.

"We're here," He said.

Buffy looked out the window at the building before her. It had been a while since she was last there. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. Angel grabbed her hand, and the two of them headed inside.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Angel asked, as he walked through the door.

Cordelia looked around the corner. "Angel, hey, you're back," She said. She looked up and noticed that he wasn't alone. "You brought Buffy, with. Hi."

Buffy felt uncomfortable. She guessed that Angel didn't tell them, she was coming with.

"Yeah," He said, gently squeezing her hand. "Where's everyone else?"

"Wesley & Gunn are out working on a case and Fred is up stairs. She's still trying to get use to the idea that she's no longer in a different dimension." Cordelia told him.

"Anything that I could help with?"

"You could go check on Wes and Gunn. See if they need any help. Here's the address," She said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Okay." He turned to Buffy. Buffy told him to go. She'd sit there and catch up with Cordelia on old times. Angel kissed her and headed out the door.

**ºººº**

"So." Buffy said. "How are things going?"

Cordelia looked at her. "Good. A lot better, since I've moved here. Yourself?"

"Died and came back. Same ol' same," Buffy said, as she sat down on the couch.

"Interesting. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a few things that I need to take care of. Maybe afterwards, we can talk," Cordelia said, as she put on her jacket.

"Okay. I'll be here," Buffy said, as Cordelia left. "Bored out of my mind." She picked up a magazine that was on the table and started looking through it.

**ºººº**

An hour went by neither Cordelia or Angel had returned. Buffy was really bored by now. She had read all the magazines that were on the table in front of her. She got up and started looking around the place. She walked over to the weapons and started looking at them. Some she seen and some she didn't have a clue what they were, but looked very interesting to her. She picked up a knife with a long blade. She studied it.

"Goodbye stakes," She said, taking out the stake from behind her and tossing it on the floor. "Hello, big knife."

"That's a machete," Someone from behind Buffy said. She jumped a little and turned around. A dark hair girl, stood.

"I like it," Buffy said, putting it back. "But I doubt that I could keep it hid."

"I'm Fred," The girl said.

"Buffy," She said.

The two girls stood there in silence, both feeling awkward.

"Cordelia tells me that you're the Slayer," Fred finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeap." Buffy said, walking back to the cough, sitting down.

"What's it like?" Fred asked, as she sat down next to Buffy. Buffy looked at her a little strange. No one has ever asked her that before.

"Well...it's hard and scary sometimes," Buffy started. "It's...it's not fun either. Well, sometimes it is when I'm having a really bad day and I go out patrolling, I can't wait to beat up some vampires or demons. It's a really good stress reliever."

Buffy continued on telling the young girl about being the slayer, when Angel, Wesley and Gunn walked in. Buffy's voice trailed off. She looked up at him. He was laughing, looking like he had a good time. Something deep down started making her feel bad.

She turned her head away from him, as the tears slowly started to build up in her eyes. Her thoughts began to wonder. Wondering if getting back together was such a good idea. She didn't want to be the reason why he was moving back to Sunnydale. She was happy that they were together again, but a small part of her made her feel guilty.

**ºººº**

When Angel was gone, he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to be by Buffy. She was his world. She completed him. Life in LA was great for him, but he wanted more. He was missing something. That feeling, love he would get whenever he was around Buffy or even when he heard her name. And he couldn't wait to spend his life with her.

He walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little. He smiled.

"Hey," She said, quietly. "Did everything go alright with the case?"

"Yeah. No problems at all," He told her, bending down and kissed her. She returned the kiss.

"Hello Buffy," Wesley said, as their eyes made contact.

"Wesley. It's been a while," She told him.

"How's everything going for you?" He asked.

"Good. Couldn't be any better," She smiled, as she looked up at Angel.

"Where's Cordy?" Gunn asked.

"She said that she had to take care of a few things. She'd be back soon."

Gunn and Wesley looked at each other, a little confused. Wondering what that girl was up to again.

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and led her to his room.

"Let me know when Cordelia gets back," Angel said, as he closed his door behind him.

**ºººº**

"She seems nice," Fred said.

"Yeah she is," Wesley said. Gunn just looked at them. He didn't know Buffy too well, but just by the way she looks at Angel, he just had a weird feeling that something was going to happen, and it would be her fault.

**ºººº**

Buffy looked around his room. It was small, but big enough for him. Angel walked over to his bed and sat down. Buffy walked past him, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little weird being here," She told him, as she stared at the floor.

Angel started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Mmm..." She said. All bad thoughts were gone from her mind as Angel kissed her neck. He slowly made it up to her ears and nibbled on them gently. "Don't stop."

Angel stood up, with Buffy in his arms, and lay her down on the bed, and got on top of her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Buffy looked in his eyes. A butterfly feeling ran through her stomach. "No. But, why don't you just show me," She said, giving him an evil grin.

He smiled, more then happy to. He leaned down and kissed her, passionately.

**ºººº**

It was nearly 2:30 when Cordelia finally showed back up.

"Where's Angel?" She asked, as she walked in.

Fred pointed to his room. Cordelia walked up to his door and knocked on it. "Angel? Get your butt out here. I need to talk to you," She said, as she heard groans.

"WHAT?" He asked, as he opened the door, reveling his half naked body.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I have something to tell you," She said. Angel looked at her a little annoyed. She noticed. "It's important. It's well worth it."

"Ah, all right," He said. "Give me 5 minutes to get dressed." He closed the door and looked at a sleeping Buffy. He smiled, as he pulled on a pair of pants. He kissed Buffy on the forehead and left his room, closing the door behind.

He walked up to Cordelia who was standing there, waiting for him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Here," She said, as reached in her pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Angel grabbed it and looked at it. His eyes grew big, as he read the fine print.

"Cordy, where did you find this?"

"While you were in Sunnydale, I did a little research, and I came across this. I thought you might want to use it," She told him.

Angel looked at her surprised. Excited. Happy. "But why?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I know how much you love Buffy and would give anything to be with her. And I want you to be happy. I may not like it, I never did, but if Buffy makes you happy and you want to be with her, then I'm happy for the both of you."

He couldn't believe his eyes, that she would do something like this for him. But then again, he wasn't surprise. They had a really close relationship.

"Thank you," He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about the others. I'll take care of it."

"If Buffy wakes up, tell her that I'll be right back. And don't tell her. I want to surprise her," He told her, as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his shirt that was on the couch.

"I will do that," She told him, kissed him on the cheek and he left. She stood there for a minute, not believing that she just did that. A few tears fell from her eyes. She whipped them off with the back of her hand, and went to look for the others, to break the news to them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Buffy stirred in her sleep. She shifted uncomfortably as she opened her eyes. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She sat up, for a minute confused. Wondering where she was. Then she smiled, as she realized that she was in Angel's room. She looked next to her, hoping to see him there, but he wasn't. She looked around the room. He was nowhere to be found.

"Angel?" She asked. But she got no answer. She got out of bed and pulled on a tee shirt and shorts. She walked to the bedroom door and opened it. She could hear talking coming from the back room.

"Maybe he's in the back," She said, as she followed the voices.

**ºººº**

Angel walked through the underground, quietly. He held the axe close to his side as he made his way down one of the tunnels. He couldn't wait for this to end and go back to his Buffy. He thought that maybe he would wait until sun raise to surprise her, but being away from her this long, was too long. He missed her. He wanted her. His sexual drive went into over load, as he thought of her.

**ºººº**

Buffy poked her head around the corner. Wesley looked up and smiled.

"Hi guys," She said, as she walked in. Gunn looked at her, with a much disapproved face. She just shook the look.

"Hey Buffy," Wesley said.

"Where's Angel?" She asked, as she noticed that he wasn't in the room.

Cordelia look up, from the paper that she was reading. "He...he went out to get something," She told her, trying to think of a good excuse.

Buffy laughed. She knew that she was lying. "You know Cordy, you really suck at with excuses, but it'll work."

Cordelia let out a sigh of relief. "I try."

Buffy walked in and sat down at the table next to Fred, who was flirting with Gunn. She smiled to herself, as she remembered all the times that she could remember, flirting with Angel. Her thoughts wondered.

**ºººº**

Angel stopped. Up a head he could see something move. He picked up speed. As he got closer, he could smell that he wasn't alone anymore. He hoped that this would go quick and easy. He had other things to do.

Out of no where, someone went flying at him, knocking him down, the axe flying out of his hand, under one of the pipes. This had made him mad. For one last time, he vamped. He stood up and growled.

"That wasn't nice," He growled, as he went after the hideous demon. He punched the demon in the face. Taking out his anger. The demon tried fighting him, but it realized that he was no match for Angel. With one twist, Angel, broke its neck. A sickening noise echoed through the sewer. "Ooh, that didn't sound too good."

With in seconds Angel revamped to normal. He bent down, pulled out his knife from his back pocket and stabbed the demon in the chest, slicing him open. He reached in the demon and ripped out its heart. He stood up and walked away.

When he got to the big opening, looking around, making sure nothing was around, he started the spell. The spell that he had been awaiting for so long.

**ºººº**

Cordelia got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. She went to the refrigerator and got the juice out. She grabbed a glass from the strainer and poured her a glass. She put the juice away when she was done and headed back to the study.

Just as she was about to walk through, a sharp pain shot through her head. "AHH!" She screamed, as the glass dropped to the floor. Flashes of visions ran through her mind.

Wesley and Gunn jumped up and went to Cordelia's side.

"Cordy, what do you see?" Wesley asked, as he held her in his arms.

"Sewer...shit...it hurts," She said, as the visions came brighter to her. Her head pounded fast and hard. She closed her eyes, hoping it would end soon. A face, flashed through her mind. A face that she had worked by for so long.

"Oh god!" She cried.

Buffy stood there, as she watched. Something about this wasn't right. She had a bad feeling.

When the visions stopped, Cordelia took a deep breath, as Wesley and Gunn helped her up. She placed a hand on her head, as her head started to pound. She looked up at Wesley, tears started to form. She saw him. She saw Angel. In trouble.

"Cordy, what did you see?" Gunn asked her. Cordelia covered her mouth, as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh god! I...I saw Angel," She finally said. "He was in trouble."

Buffy hurried out of the room and went to get dress. Within 5 minutes, she was ready. She went back in the study.

"Where?" Buffy asked. A pain of hurt stabbed her in the heart. "Where is he?" Tears stung her eyes, as she thought of the things that could happen to him. She hated standing there. She needed to go. But she had to clue on where to look.

Gunn looked at her. "None of this would have happened if he hadn't gone to visit you," He said. Buffy just looked at him. Anger pumped through her blood.

"Where is he Cordy?" She demanded. "I need to know where he's at." She ignored Gunn.

"I saw the sewers," Cordy said.

"Okay," Buffy said. She could see the worry looks on Wesley and Cordelia's face. She walked up to them and placed a hand on Cordy's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll find him. He's going to be okay."

"Buffy, there's at least a 1000 feet of sewers. How are you going to find him by yourself?" Wesley asked.

"I'll find him. You guys look to see if you can find a shorter way to find him. I'm going down there," Buffy said, as she put on her coat.

"Here," Fred said. Buffy turned around. "You might need this." Buffy took the knife from her hand. It was the one that she had looked at earlier.

"Thanks."

Buffy walked out of the hotel. The closest sewer top she found, she opened it and jumped down. She stood there for a second. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were wanting to fall. She listened. A warm feeling ran through her body as she headed right.

**ºººº**

Angel sat there as he performed the spell. He looked down at the small bottle. He picked it up and held it in his hands. All he needed to do was to drink it. He brought it up to his lips and downed every last bit of it.

He waited, hoping and praying for it to work. His thoughts wondered to her. What it would be like to be able to see her in the morning, without having to have to shades down. Being able to walk wherever he wanted during the day, not having to worry about turning to dust.

He stood up and started pacing. He was losing his patience's. A sharp pain ran through his body interrupted his thoughts of Buffy. He fell to the ground. A yell of pain escaped his lips. He gasped. Trying to gasp for air. His chest hurt, as his heart started to pound. Sweat pouring down his face. Everything went black.

**ºººº**

Buffy hurried. She could feel that she was getting closer. The closer she got the stronger the feeling got. She hoped that he was okay. She wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to him again. She had already lost him twice before. She wasn't ready to lose him again. She couldn't bare with the feelings again. The pain. The loneliness. The heartache. She had remembered what it had been like when she had to kill him, send her one true love, to hell to save the world from destruction. She was never able to forgive herself for it. But she knew she had too.

Tears slowly made their way down the side of her face, as she thought of finding him, not okay. She tried shaking the feeling, but the closer she got, the harder it was.

**ºººº**

Angel moaned as he began to move. His head and chest hurt. He could feel something warm breathe on his arm, as he opened his eyes. He felt his chest rise as he took in the air that surrounded him.

Then it hit him. He knew the spell had worked. He was human. He started coughing as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Angel looked up as he heard something move in the short distance. His sight was blurry. He rubbed them, trying to get them adjusted. As he looked, it got closer.

"Buffy?" He quietly asked. The figure got closer. Something deep down told him that it wasn't Buffy. He tried getting up, but he was too weak. He pushed with his arms to the wall. He slowly climbed to his feet. His vision was clearer. What he saw sure wasn't Buffy. It had been another one of those demons that he had killed before. It inched closer and closer to him. The demon was angry with him. With one swap, the demon cut into Angel's flesh.

Angel dropped to his knees. He placed a hand over the cut. Blood soaked his hand. An uncontrollable pain shot through him. A pain that he had never felt before. Before he knew what was happening, Angel got to his feet and tackled the demon to the ground. Throwing punches left and right into its face. Shortly he grew tired. It wasn't like before. He grew weak.

The demon groaned and kicked Angel in the chest. Sending him fly back into the wall. He lay still for a minute, trying to catch his breath. The wind got knocked out of him.

The demon picked Angel up by the neck, choking him. He stabbed Angel in the chest, with his sharp like fingernails. Angel let out a scream. He tried breathing. But couldn't catch his breath. His life was slipping away before his eyes.

Before Angel knew what was happening, the demon let out a horrifying scream, as it let him go and the demon fell to the floor. Angel lay there, in pain. His body ached. His chest hurt. He felt something cool run down his chest. He put a hand to his chest. More blood was on his hand, as he lay there still.

Buffy looked down at the demon. It had the knife she had gotten from Fred, in its back. She looked down at the lifeless body of her lover.

"Angel?" She asked, as she knelt down beside him and pulled him into her arms. She noticed all the blood on his shirt. A sickening feeling ran through her stomach as she looked. "Oh god!"

Angel's pain faded as he heard her voice. He opened his eyes, and looked up into the face that he had grown to love for so many years. "Buffy?"

"Yes, baby, it's me," She said, as the tears rolled down her face. "You're going to be okay." She placed her hand over Angel's wound and applied pressure. He winched in pain. Buffy reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Oh, my sweet Buffy," He said, as he touched her cheek.

"Hang on Angel, help is on their way," She said, as she hung up the phone.

"I...I wanted to surprise you. Be able to have the life that we always wanted to have," He said, as a few tears rolled from his eyes. "I'm sorry Buffy."

Her heart ached. "And we will have the life that we want. You just have to stay with me here," She told him. Pain of being left alone stabbed her in her breaking heart. She couldn't lose him. He was everything to her. She needed him as much as he needed her. Everything was perfect.

Angel closed his eyes, as the pain shot through him. "I think it's my time to leave."

"Don't. Please don't say that. I need you here with me. Please don't leave me Angel," She cried.

She bent down and kissed him. Trying to let him know, that he can't leave. That there is so much more to life, then fighting evil.

He kissed her back. He could feel that he was drifting away from her. He didn't know how long he had left. But he knew he had to try to stay as long as he could.

Buffy looked up at the ceiling. A small bright light shined through. She closed her eyes and prayed. Praying that he wouldn't leave her.

"I love you Angel," She whispered, as she kissed him again.

He looked up at her. He brought a hand up to her face and lightly brushed away her tears. "I've never loved anyone in my life, as much as I love you. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me my entire life. And I am so sorry for all the pain that I've ever caused on you," He said, as he ran his fingers over her lips. She softly kissed them. She could taste the blood. His blood. But she didn't care.

"I love you so much." His breathing started fading. She knew. She cried, as she could feel him go weak in her arms. "Forever... My Love." He was gone.

"Angel? No! Please!" She cried. "PLEASE don't leave me. OH GOD!" She buried her face in his neck and cried. "I can't do this without you. Please! I need you!"

Everything she ever hoped and wished for was gone. She felt as though her world came crashing down.

"I love you baby. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Why?"

Buffy held him close to her in her shaky arms. Rocking back and forth, as she cried everything she had in her. "Forever," She whispered, "Forever."


End file.
